Here I Go Again
by FallenAngel0125
Summary: What if three beautiful divas caught the eyes of the three youngest members of Evolution? Rating for swearing. HHH-Tori Batista-Victoria Randy-OC
1. The Three Musketeers

The characters in this story belong to the WWE, except for Tawny. And just so you know, I am

going to be selective of the story lines I follow (if I really follow any), so in this story Randy

Orton is still in Evolution.

This was just an idea that popped into my head the other day; let me know what you think!

* * *

"It's too early for this!" Tawny grumbled forcing herself out of bed after the alarm clock went

off.

"Morning already?" Victoria asked, sitting up in the bed next to Tawnys bed, yawning and

stretching.

Suddenly Tawny whirled around to face Victoria, with a huge grin on her face, and asked,

"Today's the day isn't it?"

"The..day? Oh! Yes it is!" Victoria slapped herself on the forehead, feeling horrible that one of

her best friends was coming back to the WWE and she had forgotten.

"We better get to the airport! She's going to meet us there, right? What time is it?" Tawny

turned to look over at the clock, "Shit! We only have an hour! Let's go!"

Victoria and Tawny frantically changed their clothes, smeared some make-up on their faces, and

sprinted down the hallway, their suitcases in tow, both running to catch the elevator just before

the doors closed.

"Jesus, I didn't know you two could move so fast!" Triple H exclaimed who had nearly been

run over by the two women as he was getting onto the elevator.

"Sorry about that!" Tawny said, looking over at him apologetically, "we're in a bit of a hurry!

Meeting a friend at the airport, you know?"

"A friend, huh?" Triple H raised his eyebrows, interestedly as he looked down at the twenty-

two year old redhead, "Anyone I know?"

"Yes," both Victoria and Tawny replied simultaneously.

Triple H stared at them expectantly for a moment, waiting for them to tell him who their friend

was, then finally asked, "Well, who is it?!"

"We're not supposed to tell anyone, it's a surprise!" Victoria replied as the elevator doors

opened and the two girls sped out the elevator, through the lobby, calling "Bye Hunter!" Over

their shoulder, this time nearly running over Ric Flair.

"Hmpf...I wonder who it is," Hunter mumbled to himself thoughtfully for a moment, as Ric Flair

was walking up to him.

"What's that, Champ?" Ric asked, greeting Hunter with a slap on the shoulder.

"Nothing," Hunter replied, "is the limo here?"

"Yep, we're all just waiting for you," Ric confirmed.

When Ric and Hunter walked out to the limo it was raining.

"Where are we heading next?" Randy Orton asked when all of the members of Evolution were

sitting in the limo, heading to the airport.

"Los Angeles," Dave Batista replied, hopefully we'll have some decent weather there...and

some chicks!"

* * *

Tawny and Victoria jumped out of their taxi, shoved some money at the driver, and went

running into the building. After checking their luggage, going through customs, and all the other

boring security crap, they ran toward their plane's gate.

As they approached it they saw the back of a tall, muscular, blonde female.

"TORI!!!" Tawny shouted excitedly.

When Tori turned around she was immediately glomped by the smaller redhead, soon followed

by Victoria.

"Now that's what I call a warm welcome!" Tori laughed, hugging her two friends.

"I'm so glad you're back in the WWE!" Tawny said as soon as Tori released her from their

embrace, and started bouncing, "We're going to have SO much fun! We're going to eat

together, sleep together, fight together..."

As Tawny rambled on Tori looked over at Victoria and asked, "Did you let her have coffee this

morning?"

"I couldn't help it! I was too tired to stop her!" Victoria smiled apologetically at Tori.

"...And party together, and travel together-"

"I get the idea!" Tori laughed, grabbing Tawny by the shoulders, shaking her playfully.

"Oh, good, 'cause I was running out of ideas!" Tawny laughed/

"This is going to be interesting," Tori stated, slinging her arms around her two best friends,

standing in between them, "But fun."

* * *

Should I continue? Review Please!


	2. City of Angels

Thanks for all your reviews guys! They make me really happy! By the way, Tori is NOT Torrie Wilson. Tori is the diva that was in DX paired up with X-Pac and stuff. I really liked her and I miss her, that's why she's in my story.

* * *

"Hello Los Angeles!" Tawny exclaimed, as she stared out the window, down at the city below.

"So, what are we going to do when we land?" Tori asked who was sitting in between Tawny and Victoria on the plane.

"Check into our hotel, dummy!" Tawny smirked over at Tori, who playfully slapped Tawny upside the head.

"You _KNOW_ what I mean!" Tori growled.

"Well," Victoria said thoughtfully, "We _HAVE_ to checkout the Sunset Strip!"

"Of course we do, especially the Rainbow Room!" Tawny chimed in, referring to her favorite place on the Sunset Strip, the Rainbow Bar & Grille.

"It figures you would say that!" Tori laughed, nudging Tawny with her elbow playfully. Tori always teased Tawny, as an older sister would tease her younger sister.

After the plane landed, Tori, Victoria, and Tawny picked up their luggage from the airport, and hailed a taxi to take them to their hotel, which just happened to be the Hilton.

When the three beautiful women, who turned quite a few heads, walked into the lobby Tawny nudged Victoria.

"Hey, Vicki, it looks like Hunter's staying in the same hotel as us again!"

"Hunter?" Tori gasped, as she looked in the same direction as Tawny was looking. Sure enough Hunter was walking into the hotel, followed by Ric, Dave, and Randy.

Hunter spotted the three women, took his sunglasses off, and smiled, "Tori?"

Tori rushed up to Hunter and gave her fellow ex-DXer a bug hug, "Hey Hunter! How've you been?"

"Not bad! And you? Damn, you look great!" Hunter exclaimed, pulling away from Tori so he could get a good look at her.

"Thanks! I've been great! I'm excited to be back in the WWE!" Tori replied with a huge smile on her face.

"Awesome!" Hunter then looked over at Victoria and Tawny who were both grinning as they watched the happy reunion, "So _this_ is who you were meeting at the airport!"

"Damn, he's discovered our secret!" Victoria 'whispered' to Tawny comically.

"Yeah...Sorry Hunter, but we're going to have to kill you and your friends now," Tawny said, attempting to keep a straight face.

"Huh?" A confused look came across Hunter's face as he turn to see the three other members of Evolution staring blankly back at him.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce us?" Randy asked after a moment.

"Oh, sorry, man! I forgot you guys were there!" Hunter answered sheepishly. Hunter put his arm around Tori and said, "Tori, this is Ric Flair," Ric reached over and kissed her hand, which made Tori giggle, "Dave Batista," Dave bowed comically before her, "and Randy Orton," Randy saluted Tori.

"It's good to meet you all!" Tori laughed.

Tawny then marched up to Ric, he hands on her hips, and pouted, "Hey, you didn't kiss _MY _hand when we first met!"

"My apologies, Miss Tawny!" Ric laughed, and kissed her hand, as he hand kissed Tori. Dave then also bowed to Tawny and Randy saluted her.

"My turn!" Victoria pushed Tawny playfully out of the way, and the three men went through the whole process again.

"Are you two happy now?" Hunter laughed as Victoria and Tawny nodded with grins on their faces.

After they all talked for a few more minutes Evolution finally made it up to their room.

"Tori seems nice," Randy commented as he unlocked the door to their suite, and hauled his bag into the room. He then flopped down onto the couch.

"Yeah, she and I go _WAY _back!" Hunter grinned, and then noticed both Dave and Randy eyeing him oddly. "What?"

"Exactly how good of friends are you and Tori?" Dave asked suspiciously.

"What are you getting at?" Hunter asked as he through his bag to the ground and sat in the chair across the coffee table from where Randy sat. Dave sat down next to Randy, "She's just one of my good friends is all!"

"I don't know, man!" Randy smirked over at Hunter, "You seemed pretty damn excited to see her!"

Oh come on you guys! You know that after what happened between me and Steph I'm not looking for a serious relationship!" Hunter insisted.

"Well now, Hunter, who said anything about a serious relationship?" Dave smirked in a 'got ya there' manner, "We were just wondering how good of friends you were!"

Hunter's jaw dropped as he raked his brain for something to say in his defense, "I'm not about to date my bestfriends ex-girlfriend. We my ex-bestfriend anyway..." Hunter mentally kicked himself.

"Wait, she dated Shawn Michaels?" Randy asked wrinkling his nose.

"No, Sean Waltman, you know, X-pac?" Dave said, playfully slapping Rand's head.

"But I thought Shawn _MICHAELS _was you ex-bestfriend..." Randy said, looking over at Hunter pretending to be confussed but really was just trying to annoy him more.

"We were _ALL _bestfriends! Now, that's enough on this subject!" Hunter roared, waving his arms around in a rather comical fashion. He then looked around, a bit startled and asked, "Where the hell is Ric?"

* * *

Review Please!!!


	3. Hanging Around

Thanks for all the reviews guys! You so totally reek of awesomeness!

Confused- In the A/N of chapter two I explained it was the Tori "the Green Goddess" from DX _NOT_ Torrie Wilson. (I'm not a hugge fan of Torrie Wilson, heh, sorry to anyone who is!)

* * *

"Well, it was nice to see Hunter again!" Tori said as she, Victoria, and Tawny walked into their suite, which just happened to be down the hall from Evolutions.

"We could see that!" Tawny laughed, tossing her bag onto the couch.

"Say Tawny," Tori then said turning to the redhead with her hands on her hips, "Randy's hot. He's got to be about your age-"

"Two years older," Tawny said, cutting Tori off, "I agree that he's hot, but he's a conceited asshole, a player, and has the biggest ego ever."

Victoria laughed, and said, "Tawny! You don't even really know the guy!"

Tawny scowled over at Victoria, and said, "Oh, please, Victoria! You've heard all the same gossip as I have! The guy thinks with the wrong head!"

Tori and Victoria both burst out laughing at Tawny's pun. And Victoria said, "Well, things aren't always what they seem!"

Tawny opened her mouth, prepared to defend herself, but Tori said, Okay, you two! I'm sorry I brought it up!"

"Well, I want to go work out," Tawny said as she opened her bag and dug around it, looking for some workout clothes.

"I'll come with you," Tori said, then turned to Victoria and asked, "Are you coming?"

"I'll catch up with you later, I want to get settled in first," Victoria replied.

About twenty minutes after Tawny and Tori left for the gym, Victoria finally left the room, heading for the gym as well. She pressed the "down" elevator button, and waited patiently for the elevator to arrive. She was soon joined by Dave.

"Hey Victoria," Dave greeted her.

Victoria smiled, "Hey Dave! What's up?"

"I'm going to work out," He replied.

"Me too," Victoria grinned. She always thought Dave seemed like a pretty cool guy.

"Um, this might seem like an odd question, but have you seen Ric anywhere?" Dave asked.

"Um, no, why?" Victoria asked, looking curious.

"Well, we were putting our stuff in our room," Dave explained, "then Randy and I decided to have some and harass Hunter for awhile, and then we had noticed Ric had disappeared. His stuff's still there though..."

"Hmmm..." Victoria said thoughtfully, "Well, I don't think I've seen him since we were down in the lobby, so no. That is kind of weird though."

The elevator finally arrived, taking Dave and Victoria down to the lobby. They walked to the gym together, and Dave didn't mind one bit. In his opinion Victoria was the most beautiful woman in the WWE, and he secretly voted for her in the Babe of the Year contest. Nobody had to know that though...Nobody had to know about his secret crush.

When Victoria and Dave finally arrived at the gym, she spotted Tawny and Tori over by the leg press. Tori was standing next to the machine as Tawny was actually working out.

"Well, look who finally decides to show up!" Tori greeted Victoria teasingly, "Were you actually getting settled into our hotel room, or were you secretly waiting to get some alone time in with a certain member of Evolution?"

"Oh, har har, Tori," Victoria said, rolling her eyes. Sure, she liked Dave, but not in that way...or did she? No, she couldn't. She just got out of a relationship with Steven Richards. It was too soon to start dating again. Suddenly a clanging sound startled Victoria. Tawny had just finished her exercise (it was the weight on the machine that made the clanging noise). Tawny sat up and her eyes went huge.

"It's Sherri!" Tawny exclaimed and went running across the gym. Victoria and Tori looked at each other, shrugged, and followed the redhead.

"You're Sensational Sherri Martel!" Tawny exclaimed, running up to an older brunette woman.

"Yes I am," Sherri laughed. Victoria and Tori came up to them and their jaws dropped.

"Oh my _GOD_!" Tawny squealed in delight, clapping her hands and jumping up and down, "I used to _IDOLIZE_ you when I was growing up!"

"Pleas don't say that, you're making me feel old!" Sherri laughed, but then seriously said, "I am truly flattered, Miss Tawny!"

Tawny then shrieked, "You know who I am!" She turned to Victoria and Tori, "Sensational Sherri knows who I am! I can't believe it!"

"Calm down!" Sherri smiled at the ecstatic redhead, and said, "I have to get going. I'm making a surprise appearance on Raw, so maybe I'll see you all then. It was nice meeting you Tori, Victoria, and especially you Tawny!"

The three young divas watched as Sherri left. They all then looked at each other, screamed, and hugged.

* * *

Okay, so it might seem random that I added Sensational Sherri into the story, but she is going to play an important part. You'll see why later. Review please, and let me know what you think. Suggestions are welcome, but I won't guarantee I'll use them (depending if they will fit the main idea of the story well of not) ad _YES_ there _IS_ a plot to the story. Ahem, anyway, thanks for reading! :-)


End file.
